


Comfort

by goingcrazykat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU canon, Alternate Ending, Fluff, Hunter Heroici, M/M, Season Eight, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingcrazykat/pseuds/goingcrazykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used his angel magic to let loose deans bonds and looks towards the other breathing heavily.<br/>” I love you dean.” His voice ever so gruff but slightly unsure- despite having taken complete control of the other man not minutes before. Reaching forward dean kissed him deeply smiling.” I love you too Cas.” There lips went to meet again but the door swung open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or formatting error- this is an older fic I did so it is not very well edited. And some of the dialogue is taken straight from Season Eights Hunter Heroici but I don't think its anything really overly important from the episode.

Dean sat at the small hotel table his suit disheveled and his lips pierced in concentration.  
“Your father…” Dean turned to Castiels voice to see him sitting at the edge of a bed flipping through the pages of his fathers journal. ” Beautiful handwriting.” Cas didn’t look up from the journal his fingers caressed each page as he read.  
Dean sighed slightly and stared at Cas,”How are you feeling Cas?”  
Cas looked up briefly from the book piercing his lips almost comically ” I’m fine.”  
Dean turned his body slightly fiddling with his fingers as he looked at Cas. ” well, I just— I- I know that when.. ” he sighs uncomfortably, ” when I got puked out of purgatory, I was disoriented for a few weeks. Took me a while to find my, my uh sea legs.”  
” I’m fine.” Cas didn’t look up from the journal this time though his fingers did tighten around the pages.  
Dean frowned slightly and twiddled at his fingers. ” Don’t get me wrong I’m happy you’re back.” He punctuated his next words with his hands, ” I’m freaking thrilled. It’s just this whole mysterious resurrection thing—- it always has one mother of a downside.”  
Cas looked up from the journal slowly frowning with an unhappy sigh. Before closing the book and turning to dean. ” so what do you want me to do?” His voice was dejected, unhappy.  
Dean moved his hands nervously, ” Maybe take a trip upstairs.”  
“To Heaven!?” A confused and upset frown crossed Cas’s face.  
Oblivious dean continued, ” yeah you know poke around see if the god squad can’t tell us how you got out.”  
Cas barely let Dean finish his sentence. ” No.” He said it with finality in his voice his fingers tracing the journals cover.  
Dean oblivious to the obvious unhappy angels mood, chuckles with slight frustration, ” look man, I hate those flying ass monkeys too, but—”  
“DEAN I SAID NO!” Cas looked up him clearly upset now, Dean pierced his lips a little dejectedly, before sighing and getting up to get closer to castiel.  
” talk to me.” He looked at Cas his eyes shining with worry.  
“Dean, I…” His voice got deep and soft with unspoken emotion, sighing he continued, ” when I was… Bad… And I did all those things—the … The leviathans writhing inside me…” Cas down cast his eyes, ” I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I devastated heaven.” He looked up now startling blue eyes begging Dean to understand, Dean felt a lurch in his chest as he listened to Cas. ” I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I-I-I can’t go back.” He shook his head slightly pain evident in his voice. Dean looked at him straight in the eyes his green looking into startling blue.  
“‘Cause if you do the angels will kill you, ” it wasn’t so much of a question as a statement.  
” because if I see what heavens become — what I …” He sighs ” …what I made of it… I’m afraid I might kill myself.” Dean glared now his hands slightly shaking before he grabbed Cas by the collar and pushed him back on the bed.  
” you won’t ever kill yourself! You hear me Cas!” Castiels eyes widened and his heart quickened at deans heavy weight on top of him. Dean stared down at him and have a soft curse before crushing his lips against the angels. Surprised it took Cas a moment to respond but then he did his hands going up grasping Deans hair with urgency before using his strength to have Dean under him instead of the other way around.  
” Cas..?” Deans voice was rougher then usual and more unsure. Cas looked into those damned green eyes and kissed dean again with almost painful urgency.  
” Dean.” His deep voice caused vibration against deans lips, and Dean felt a shiver go through him as a response to it. ” Dean I’m not stopping.” And with that the angel took of his tie tying deans hands down and against the bed frame.  
Dean didn’t have a chance to say anything before Cas’s lips were against his again searching and asking. Groaning Dean opened his mouth letting Cas move his tongue inside the taste of him, Dean wasn’t sure he could handle it. He felt himself getting hard has the angel moved his hands down his body tearing the shirt and tie off of Dean.  
Pulling back dean cursed, ” Dammit Cas! That suit was a rental!” Cas just chuckled deeply Before moving his lips against deans chest licking the indentations of muscle and sucking against hardened nipples. As he moved lower down deans body ; dean felt his mind go slightly blank go blank with pleasure.  
Cas reached the line of deans pants slowly licked across the top line grinning at the shiver that ran through Dean.  
” Fuck Cas just fuck!” Dean groaned his hips bucking up. ” were the hell did you learn this!?”  
Cas began unbuckling deans pants his actions and words smooth,” well I seem to have acquired this particular knowledge from my vessel. As well as it may seem, I checked your history looking for a research site and discovered a site called ‘hungfiremen.com’ I do believe, it had a startling effect on my body-my angel body not just my vessel.”  
“Goddamit Cas learn to respect people p-Privacy!!” The last part came out as more of a groan scream as Cas had moved successfully undone Deans slacks and racked his fingers against deans shaft as he pulled them down. Dean could no longer thing as the angel grasped his hard cock in his hand and curiously slid it along the length playing with each dip and turn. Suddenly the angel stopped and dean moaned,” come on Cas why did you stop?” Cas didn’t say anything just undid his own clothing revealing a well sculpted chest and a rather impressive member. Dean could feel himself slightly salivate and watched with surprise as a bottle of lube appeared in the angels hands. Coming back over the angel moved his fingers across deans head smearing the precum from it, and experimentally putting it inside his mouth. Dean moaned in response and began to pant with need. As the angel lowered his head and began to slowly lick and kiss the length of deans cock before pulling it into his mouth and suckling gently, enjoying the salty flavor.  
” FUCK CAS!” Dean moaned his hips bucking up enjoying the feel of the angels teeth gently scrapping against his cock. The angel grinned in response his mouth wrapped firmly around the others mans cock his hands fumbling with the bottle of lube before coating his fingers and moving them against Deans sensitive hole. Gently he prodded in with one finger encouraged by the string of yes and please Cas’s that were flowing from deans mouth. It was long before the finger was all the way in a the angel was moving it skillfully. The angel removed his mouth from deans cock and began to find all of the mans sensitive spots until Dean was screaming and begging for the angel to enter him. Cas positioned himself at Deans entrance coating both his cock and the mans ass with lube he moved forward just enough that his head was buried inside Dean. Before moving forward again roughly. The angels mind went blank and he couldn't seem to slow down as to not get the other man- his cock seemed to move on it’s own accord repeatedly pumping deeply into dean. Leaning forward Cas gasps swear pouring from his brow as he grabs deans face and kisses him roughly. Dean arches up kissing him just as urgently before throwing back his head.  
“Fuck I’m going to cum, fuck Cas!” Dean said the last part as a scream letting loose all over his and the other mans stomach. Cas felt his eyes widened and dean tightened around him pulling his cock in further groaning he came inside the other man pumping himself dry before rolling over and out of Dean.  
He used his angel magic to let loose deans bonds and looks towards the other breathing heavily.  
” I love you dean.” His voice ever so gruff but slightly unsure- despite having taken complete control of the other man not minutes before. Reaching forward dean kissed him deeply smiling.” I love you too Cas.” There lips went to meet again but the door swung open.  
“Hey I hope you guys are hungry I… OH GOD!” Sam slammed the door ignoring the laughter from inside the hotel room. What the hell did he just see!?


End file.
